


Beetlejuice Returns

by gracefed



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefed/pseuds/gracefed
Summary: My second BJ fanfiction that i will actually finish
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

Lydia missed her bfffff. She thought that after BJ left on a vision quest to find his father that everything would go back to normal, as normal as it gets with a life coach, business man, a gothy teen and the ghosts who used to live in their new house. She had to admit that things had gotten better since the incident. She and her dad started taking time to talk about Emily and she started going to a therapist once a week to deal with her grief about losing her mom to cancer. She had to keep some things from her therapist like becoming friends with the Maitlands or missing her demon friend who tricked her into a green-card marriage which she still hasn’t forgiven him for yet. 

Also, she and Delia finally started getting along. Delia shared her love of crystals while Lydia shared her love of photography using the camera her mom gave her. She even grew to love the Maitlands as a second set of parents with Adam being the nerdy, dad-joke dad and Barbara being the caring mom. It surprised her how kind Barbara was even though she almost accidentally exorcised her which she can never fully forgive herself for. The Maitlands loved Lydia with all of their hearts and considered her the daughter they were afraid to have before they died and they were all one big happy family.

Even though things had improved, she still felt lonely, sure she had a few friends at school, Bertha and Prudence who shared her love for the strange and unusual but no one understood her like BJ. Even though what he did was awful, she still missed him. She missed scaring people and having fun with him. Deep down she knew he probably wouldn’t come back, but if he did and apologized for everything she could start hanging out with him again like old times. If she asked her parents she knew it would be a hard no, so she never brought him up and never thought she would need to,


	2. Rescue on the roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon Lydia thought she would never see again returns

One night, a loud crash coming from the roof woke Lydia and the rest of her family up in the middle of the night. Lydia went up to the roof followed by Charles. Hanging onto the edge of the roof for dear life was the demon Lydia thought she would never see again, BJ. “What are you doing here, demon!” yelled Charles in an overprotective voice. “Look Chuck, said Beetlejuice in a strained voice while trying to pull himself up but finding trouble, I would love to tell you, but I can’t if I fall off a roof, so can you guys help a demon out.” “We are not helping you until you tell us what you’re doing here!” yelled Charles. “Dad please!” begged Lydia quickly, “he needs our help and then he can explain himself.” Noticing he was about to fall and her dad was not moving she yelled in an annoyed voice, “Fine, if you won’t help him, I will”

“Hang on Beej,” said Lydia, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him up. “I literally don’t have a choice scarecrow,” said Beetlejuice, touched that she would help him after everything he’s done and knew he still might have a chance to be friends again. She pulled with all of her might but it was no use. A full grown demon was no match for a scrawny teen so he was starting to slip and was about to when another strong hand grabbed his other arm. “Dad,” Lydia said happily. “You owe me one demon,” grumbled Charles. With Charles' help, they managed to pull him up back onto the roof. “Thank you dad,” said Lydia as she engulfed him into a hug then helped Beetlejuice up on his feet to give him a bear-crushing hug. 

“I’ve missed you so much, loser.” 

“I’ve missed you too scarecrow,” said Beetlejuice, “Let’s get back inside so you can explain what you’re doing here,” said Charles, leading Beetlejuice back inside. 

Time for the questioning to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long


	3. Answers and apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice and the family talk

“Take a seat, Mr. Juice” said Charles pointing to the display couch where Lydia was sitting. Before Charles could continue, the Maitlands and Delia came in. “What is that thing doing here,” said Adam with Barbara hiding behind him and Delia stood frozen. “That’s exactly what he is going to tell us, said Charles impatiently, Explain yourself.” Beetlejuice sighed and said “First of all let me say thanks for saving my afterlife and that I’m so sorry for what I did; A-dog, B-town, I am sorry for invading you guy’s personal space and for almost exorcising you. I’m sorry for kicking you out of the house Chuck and Deborah.” “It’s Delia,” Delia whispered harshly. 

BJ started tearing up then said, “I’m sorry about how I treated you Lydia, I should not have tricked you into marrying me, but when you wanted to get your mom back, I thought that meant we weren’t friends anymore so I got upset and out of line and…” BJ paused before continuing, “I am truly sorry.” After that he started breaking down and squeezing his eyes shut until he felt two pairs of arms embracing him and opened his eyes to see Delia and Lydia hugging him. A couple seconds later he continued, “Now for the reason I am here is that my mom is back in the Netherworld and I needed to get away for a few weeks before facing her again so I decided to come here and apologize so yeah, so can I stay.”

“No, absolutely not,” said Charles

“Why not dad,” Lydia replied getting annoyed at how rude he was being, “Did you not just hear the heartfelt apologies?” 

“I don’t care how many times he apologizes, said Charles standing his ground, “he is not welcome here.” 

Everyone but Lydia nodded in agreement. Before Lydia could protest BJ cut in and said, “it’s ok scarecrow, I had a feeling I wouldn’t be welcome here,” said BJ with a bit of melancholy, “I’ll just draw a door and you can just forget you ever saw me.” He found some chalk on the floor and was about to draw a door to the Netherworld when Lydia’s instinct kicked in and she yanked the chalk out of his hands. “You can’t leave, you just got here,” said Lydia, tears brimming in her eyes. She was not going to lose her demon friend. “Your parents made it pretty clear I’m not welcome,” said BJ.

“Yes, I don’t need you to mess Lydia up again,” said Charles, “the last thing she needs is you in her life.” “I think I need him in my life,” said Lydia, standing up to her dad, “He’s the only one who truly saw me and saved my life.” Charles was about to say something but Lydia raised her hand and said, “yes he did some dumb stuff, but I have to admit I did too. I was given a second chance, why can’t he.” “I agree with Lydia,” said Delia finally speaking up. A bunch of protests were spoken but she said, “I know it sounds like a bad idea, but I think he could earn our forgiveness.” “I hate to admit it but Delia’s right,” said Adam. “Adam, '' said Barbara, giving him a harsh glare, “did you forget that he almost exorcised me.” “Technically it was my fault,” said Lydia butting in, “please dad, give him another chance.”

Both Bj and Lydia stared at him with puppy eyes. “Fine,” said Charles, finally giving in. “Thanks dad,” said Lydia excitedly, looking like she was going to explode with happiness. “You won’t regret this.” said Bj, lifting Lydia and spinning her around laughing. “But there will be rules,” Charles interrupted. 

Respect each others boundaries and personal space  
No killing or murder only in a dire situation  
No distracting Lydia while resting, homework, or going to school  
Everyone has to talk about what’s bothering them to prevent future incidents

“If BJ or anyone in the family breaks these rules, there will be a punishment that everyone can agree on,” said Charles after explaining the rules. “Did you hear that Beetlejuice,” said Lydia hugging him again for the third time that day, “you get to stay.” 

“Woah, what’s with the love fest?” asked BJ jokingly. “I’ve just missed you so much,” said Lydia. “Well, you better get off,” said BJ getting serious. “Why?” asked Lydia wondering what she said. “I haven’t changed this suit in 20,000 years,” said BJ. “Gross, BJ, said Lydia, backing away, that’s just gross.” “The first thing to do is for you to take a shower, I’ll show you,” said Lydia leading BJ upstairs to the bathroom. Upstairs there was a huge hallway with four doors.

“The very left is my room,” said Lydia showing him her door with a “Do not disturb” sign on it, “if you ever want to come and see me all you have to do is knock. “The next door is my parents and the room next to them is where you’re going to sleep,” Lydia showed him the guest room and opened the door. The atmosphere seemed cozy enough and the bed felt fluffy and warm. “I could live here,” said BJ, where do the Maitlands sleep?” “They don’t sleep but they stay in the attic so they don’t disturb us,” said Lydia. 

“The shower is at the end of the hall, there’s soap, shampoo and conditioner if you need it,” said Lydia, I’m going to bed, goodnight BJ.” “Goodnight kid,” said BJ as she walked back to her room tiredly. She’s changed a lot since I left, thought BJ. Last time he saw her she was a depressed moody teen who was about to fling herself off a roof because she felt invisible. Now she seemed happier but still wore all black. Overall it was nice to see her again. After a hot, relaxing shower, he noticed some clothes lying there with a note.

Lydia and I found some of Charles' clothes he never uses and thought you can use it. Get a good sleep. Lydia has something planned for the both of you tomorrow since she doesn’t have school tomorrow. She really missed you. 

Love Delia

Touched, he put on the clothes that surprisingly fit him well and started off to bed. He got under the covers and closed his eyes.

Wonder what Scarecrow has planned for tomorrow.


	4. Next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice and Lydia decide to hang out at the mall

Beetlejuice woke up with Lydia jumping on top of him like a three-year-old girl trying to wake her mom up. “Morning BJ, how’d you sleep?” asked Lydia. “I must be sick, said BJ jokingly, “I feel like there’s an elephant on my chest.” Lydia scoffed, “ I am at most a labradoodle, let’s go downstairs for breakfast,” said Lydia jumping off him, “then I have some fun stuff for us to do today.” “Race you downstairs,” yelled Lydia starting to race downstairs while Beetlejuice simply floated down and beat Lydia easily. “You cheater, floating doesn’t count,” Lydia said. “That’s what you get for challenging me to a race,” said Beetlejuice. 

“Good morning you two,” said Barbara, setting the table, “I made chocolate chip pancakes”. After shoveling down their food, Beetlejuice changed into casual clothes while Lydia got a list she made when she thought Beetlejuice was coming back.

“Ok, first on the list, going to the local mall to shop for some actual clothes, have pizza there, fun stuff at the mall like an arcade and mini-golf and head back by 2:30 to help Barb and Adam make cookies.” said Lydia quickly reading off her list. “Wow, when did you start turning into Chuck?” asked Beetlejuice. Hearing that Lydia suppressed a chuckle. When they were all ready, Charles drove them to the local mall.

“I’ll pick you up at 2:00 and Lydia, make sure Beetlejuice doesn’t get into any trouble,” Charles said sternly.

“Hey, said Beetlejuice a little offended, “what could I possibly do.” 

“I could think of a few things,” said Charles. 

As her dad drove away the pair walked into the mall. The mall was huge, there were adults bustling around and multiple kids crying that they’re either really bored or just want to go home which made Beetlejuice chuckle. First, they started looking for clothes and after about an hour of searching, Beetlejuice bought a grey sweatshirt saying “I hate Mondays'' and black sweatpants while Lydia bought a couple gothic black dresses with one or two yellow ones for Delia’s sake. They made their purchase using Lydia’s credit card and went to the mall’s pizza place for lunch.

“Find us a spot Lyds, I’ll order our pizzas,” said Beetlejuice looking at the menu on the board. There weren't a lot of places to sit, some tables were full or had grease stains all over which made Lydia wonder if someone cleans up this mess. Finally Lydia found a halfway decent two seat table and sat down not noticing the two girly high school bullies sitting at a different table.

Soon, Beetlejuice came with a box of greasy cheese pizza and sat down to eat. As they ate, they talked about what had been happening since they last saw each other. Lydia mostly talked about her friends Bertha and Prudence and her school life. She also mentioned how in school kids were constantly bullying her for the most ridiculous reasons like she dressed weird or that she looks small. While Lydia was talking about her bullies, Beetlejuice became more and more furious inside. 

Several thoughts ran through his head, why didn’t she call my name, I would’ve been there for her. Beetlejuice, wanting to change the subject, talked about all the weird people he had to guide in the Netherworld and one of his best friends, Miss Argentina. Lydia remembered meeting her in the Netherworld but she felt a twinge of sadness as he kept talking about her but didn’t know why. Was it because she was jealous? She didn’t know.

“Can you excuse me for a minute,” Lydia said heading to the bathroom leaving Beetlejuice wondering what he said wrong. “Why did I just walk away, he’s probably worried sick about me.” thought Lydia as she splashed her face with cool water.

“ What’s up weirdo,” said one of the girl bullies right behind her. Knowing what was happening, Lydia turned around and replied angrily, “God, just leave me alone.”

“Like you left your boyfriend alone,” replied the other younger one. “He’s not my boyfriend, said Lydia, getting annoyed. “Yeah, Haley, said the older one, who would want to be her boyfriend anyway.”

“Good one Kayla, said Haley, he probably doesn’t like her at all but is just too embarrassed to admit it.”

Lydia knew they were just trying to get on her nerves, which was working but part of her started to believe it. Why would a cool all-powerful demon want to hang out with her? Why was she so special? He had probably better things to do than hang out with an emotional teen at the mall. 

“Aw, is the baby going to cry?” mocked Haley. 

She didn’t realize she was tearing up until she was. When she thought the torment would never end, the light started to flicker on and off like something you would see in a horror movie. Just then, a loud voice came booming through the room. “Leave her alone or there will be one less girl in your group!” After hearing this they ran out of the bathroom screaming. Then Beetlejuice appeared, “Lyds, you ok,” asked Beetlejuice concerned. Then Lydia did something Beetlejuice didn’t expect, she started full out sobbing, not just sniffles but choking and hiccuping like she went through the most traumatic thing that ever happened. Beetlejuice knowing he had to comfort her somehow rubbed circles around her back and said “There there kid, don’t cry, they won't hurt you anymore.” 

After the sobs calmed down to just sniffles, she relaxed in his embrace. “Let’s go back to the table,” said Beetlejuice after he pulled away from the hug, She nodded silently and the rest of the pizza was eaten silently. “Let’s hit the arcade, said Beetlejuice after paying, “That’ll turn your frown upside down, isn’t that the next thing on your list?”

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” said Lydia thinking about what the mean girls said. 

“Why wouldn’t I,” asked Beetlejuice confused.

“Think about it,” yelled Lydia, anger rising in her voice, you are an all powerful demon who could be traveling across dimensions but you decide to come with me to a mall!” Lydia finally lost her breath. Beetlejuice let her words sink in for a bit before saying, “Lydia, it’s not like you forced me to come, one of the main reasons I came back is that I wanted to be friends with you again. I want to explore the world with you. We will always be friends, understand,” said Beetlejuice in the most serious tone Lydia ever heard. She nodded, finally smiling. “There’s that smile, said Beetlejuice happily, let’s go have some fun.”

The rest of the day went smoothly. They went to the arcade where Lydia showed Beetlejuice a car driving game and a shooting game. They got a bunch of tickets and got matching friendship rings and a bunch of candy. They also went to the mini-golf course at the mall where Beetlejuice swung the ball too hard and hit an employee in the head who chased them out with a big bruise on his head. They got away laughing hysterically. At 2:00 they got into Charles’ car. 

“Did you have fun at the mall?” asked Charles 

“It was pretty uneventful,” said Lydia winking at Beetlejuice.

After making cookies with the Maitlands, which turned into a doughy mess, Lydia decided to take a nap so Beetlejuice was left alone for a couple hours. He decided to mess with Chuck and Deborah by moving her crystals and stuff on his desk around which made him laugh seeing their confusion. When Lydia woke up, dinner was ready so they had steak and salad for Delia. After dinner, Beetlejuice and Lydia watched horror movies while the adults cleaned up. While watching movies, Lydia fell asleep on his shoulder so he used his powers to lift her up and put her to bed and tucked her in.

“G’night Lydia”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter

Things went well for the first couple weeks in the Maitland-Deetz household. Everyone started warming up to the demon, even Charles after he started to help out around the house. He helped Barbara plant flowers and eat the bugs who invaded the garden. He also helped Delia organize crystals and helped Adam with the town model. He never bothered Lydia unless she called him because of bullies at her school or because she was lonely.

Something still nagged at him. It’s not because he was unhappy there because he was. It was way better than the Netherworld and here he has people who care about him unlike Juno. Maybe Juno is what’s bothering him. He hasn’t seen his mother ever since he ran away from the Netherworld. Shouldn’t he be worried about her next move? What if she hurts the family? If she even touches one hair on Lydia’s head he would definitely make her pay but he shouldn’t be worried about it. It’s not like she can do anything to him. (Definitely not foreshadowing) 

What was he worried about? He looked around his room and it finally hit him. DId he ever get Lydia something nice or do something nice for her? Immediately he started feeling bad and getting upset at himself. After everything she’s done for him what has he done for her? He needed to fix this and he needed to fix this now. But how? What to get a 15 year old girl he had no idea. She already had everything, what else did she need. He knew who might be able to help him, the Maitlands. Barbara was just sewing while Adam was reading a book about construction until Beetlejuice showed up out of thin air.

“Hey guys, I need your help,” said Beetlejuice slowly like he never once asked anyone for help.

“What is it BJ? Is everything alright?” asked Barbara concerned.

“I need to find a gift for Lydia but I have no idea what to get her.” Barbara sighed in relief, “Oh, is that all, that’s easy, Adam can you grab that Netherworld magazine on the table.”

Adam grabbed the newspaper and handed it to Barbara. The newspaper looked old and torn like it wasn’t used in ages. 

“Wait, how do you get the Netherworld newspaper,” asked Beetlejuice while Barbara was trying to find the right page. 

“Well, we honestly don’t know, it just automatically appears on the table. Aha” said Barbara finally finding the correct page.

“Here it is, the darkness camera,” said Barbara pointing to a black camera that looked brand spanking new and very high tech. “She has been begging for us to get the camera for weeks. Some bullies destroyed her old camera at school,” said Barbara saddened. 

Beetlejuice remembered Lydia talking about how the bullying got so bad that a bully litteraly smashed the camera her mom gave her and how she was devastated ever since. “Some guy named Cameron who owns a special store in the Netherworld called, ironically, Cameron’s cameras. We would get it for her but..” But before Barbara could finish the sentence Beetlejuice was gone. He would not stop until he got that camera for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Beetlejuice drew a door to the Netherworld quickly and closed the door entering the Netherworld. Everything was exactly the way it was when he left it and Miss Argentina was there organizing papers. “Hey, Miss A.” called Beetlejuice. Miss Argentina turned around to see Beetlejuice in a hurry.

“What do you want Beetlejuice? I am very busy and also you shouldn’t be here when Juno is out and about,” said Miss Argentina annoyed.

“Miss Argentina, do you know where Cameron’s camera store is?” asked Beetlejuice, ignoring that she was very busy.

“Yes, but why do you want to go there?” asked Miss Argentina, confused because Beetlejuice has no need for a camera. 

“Do you know Lydia?” asked Beetlejuice

“You mean that breather girl who invaded the Netherworld with her father?” said Argentina.

“Yes, well I’m trying to get a special camera for her to repay her for all she’s done for me. Now where is it,” said Beetlejuice impatiently waiting to get this over with.

“Ok, fine,” said Miss Argentina, giving Beetlejuice directions on how to get there. 

When he arrived at Cameron's camera store it looked more like a gas station than a fancy store. He entered the store and the first thing he noticed was that all around were different kinds of cameras; movie cameras; disposable cameras and action cameras. All of them were different shapes and sizes and were protected by glass boxes. The next thing he noticed was that behind the store counter there was this middle aged man who was the only person in the store. I guess business isn’t really good, thought Beetlejuice. He didn’t look very friendly and looked very strong but Beetlejuice needed to get that camera.

“Excuse me, are you Cameron,” asked Beetlejuice knowing the answer but trying to make sure. “Yeah, anything I can help you with today,” said Cameron, commanding voice. “Yes actually I’m trying to buy my friend a darkness camera, said Beetlejuice, not wanting to waste this guy’s time, “do you have a darkness camera that’s pure black in stock?” “Absolutely, I’ll go get it,” said Cameron leaving Beetlejuice alone for a couple of minutes. When he came back, he had the darkness camera in his hand. 

“Oh, thank you, how much,” asked Beetlejuice heart racing with joy. “Five thousand dollars,” said Cameron. Immediately his heart stopped racing. “What!!” yelled Beetlejuice, you can’t be joking.” “I’m not joking, never have never will, said Cameron, do you have the money or not.”  
Beetlejuice started to tear up, how was he supposed to get five thousand dollars. “I’m guessing you don’t, '' said Cameron, softening, ok here’s my offer I can’t give this for free but you can work for the money.”

“What do you mean?” asked BJ. 

“Look, I own a huge farm and I can’t take care of it and work here so you can have the camera and work to repay your debt,” said Cameron, “You won’t have to work the entire day just for an hour and I will pay you 100 dollars each day, so deal.”

“Ok, I’ll work early in the morning and I also get a break in the afternoon and get done by dinner time,” said Beetlejuice very reluctantly but willing to do anything to get Lydia that camera. They shook hands but before BJ left Cameron said, “Tomorrow morning four o clock a.m, don’t be late.”

“Ok,” said BJ, already regretting this.


	7. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice starts to work at the farm

When Beetlejuice came back to the living world he was greeted by a very angry but relieved Lydia. 

“Where have you been,” said Lydia, “I had been looking all over for you today, I was so worried.” 

“Don’t worry Scarecrow just taking care of some business back in the Netherworld,” said Beetlejuice, sweating silently hoping Lydia wouldn’t ask any more questions. Lydia stared at him for a bit trying to detect a lie but he seemed innocent. 

“Ok, said Lydia while BJ looked relieved, dinner is almost ready so you better come downstairs.”

I’ll be right down said Beetlejuice as Lydia exited the room. Beetlejuice decided to put the present in a box and wrap it in black and white paper to represent him obviously.

“Hey Lydia, while in the netherworld I got something for you,” said Beetlejuice after dinner and handed Lydia the box.

The four adults in the room looked surprised and a little scared. First when has Beetlejuice ever given a present before and what if it is something disgusting like a box full of worms or a bunch of spiders so the four adults huddled over the teenager who was very intrigued and excited.

Instead of tearing the wrapping paper to shreds she carefully took it off. When she opened the box her heart exploded with happiness and joy and she started tearing up. This was the camera she was looking for. She missed having her old camera but this one takes the cake.   
This one can help her take photos in the dark which was her favorite time of day.

“Um, scarecrow are you ok,” said Beetlejuice worried. Then Lydia hugged Beetlejuice so tightly. If he wasn’t dead she would've suffocated to death. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” replied Lydia with joy, how did you know I’ve always wanted this,”

“I had a little help,” said Beetlejuice, winking at Adam and Barbara.

Instead of being happy the Maitlands had a confused look on their face and beckoned Beetlejuice to the living room to talk.

“Um, BJ how did you get that camera?” asked Barbara.

Beetlejuice started telling them everything that happened in the Netherworld including the deal he made. 

“Are you crazy!” yelled Adam 

“What,” asked Beetlejuice

“I don’t think selling yourself as a slave just to get Lydia a camera is a good idea, said Barbara shocked, I think Lydia would agree as well.”

“Lydia can’t know,” said Beetlejuice hesitantly

“Why,”

“If Lydia finds out then she will take the camera back and that can’t happen understand,” said Beetlejuice.

“But...”

“Understand,” said Beetlejuice sternly, his hair turning red. 

Knowing they have no choice in this they agreed.

After getting some rest Beetlejuice woke up at 3:30 to get ready for his job. He hated work but reminded himself he is doing Lydia a favor. He also knew that Lydia had school on weekdays which would make it easy to escape to the Netherworld and that weekends will be harder but he would find a way. When he finally got to the farm that Cameron gave him directions to it looked pretty normal. There was a wheat field which he assumed he was going to have to reap, a chicken coop, and a bunch of farm animals. When he arrived he found a ridiculously long list of everything he had to do from reaping wheat to milking the cows. He groaned when he found out how much work he’d have to do but got started.

From the moment he started working he was already exhausted. He had to chase the cow he was trying to milk but pulled on the udder too hard and he had to chase the cow for about half an hour before he filled the buckets with milk. He also got chased by chickens when he tried to grab the eggs. After getting the eggs he got to have his break for about an hour so he went back home exhausted. 

When he got back home to the house, Lydia just got back from school and was eating the cookies Barbara made for her for an after school snack. “Hey BJ,” said Lydia, how was your day.” Knowing he couldn’t tell her about all the work he just did he just replied, “Pretty boring, yours?”

Lydia stared at him for a moment noticing how tired he looked and that he was not his chaotic self but didn’t say anything. “Well, I have some homework to catch up on and also I have a math test tomorrow,” said Lydia, “After I finish do you want to hang out, we can watch another horror movie.” “Sorry kid but can’t today, I have some guiding business to attend to,” said Beetlejuice lying under his teeth. “Oh..” said Lydia, ``that's where you disappeared to, I forgot you have a job too.”

“Yep, super busy with guiding stuff, well I should probably get going” said Beetlejuice in a rush to get back to reap the sheaves of wheat and collect his pay. “Ok,” said Lydia a little disappointed, maybe after dinner then.”

“Yeah, sure bye kid,” 

“ Bye Beetlejuice”

When he got back to the farm he started reaping sheaves of wheat the rest. He despised this job the most because it takes so long even with his powers. When Cameron finally got back and found that everything looked good he handed a sweaty Beetlejuice the 100 dollars and told him to come back tomorrow.

When he got back again to the house he fell over his bed exhausted and wanted to go to bed but remembered he promised Lydia he’d hang out with her. During dinner Lydia asked him about what happened and he told Lydia lies about frustrating people he had to guide which made Lydia laugh.

Lydia showed Beetlejuice all the pictures she took with her new camera like the Maitlands having a flour fight while baking or Delia and Charles eating breakfast together. After dinner Lydia popped “The Monster who ate Chicago” on the screen, sat down on the couch to watch and halfway through the movie BJ fell asleep on Lydia’s shoulder. 

Aww thought Lydia, he must be exhausted. She layed the heavy demon down on the couch and tucked him in like a mother with a son. Goodnight Beej. Then he woke up early to go back to the farm, muscles aching.


	8. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not written that well but I just want to get this part of the story out of the way.

Lydia started growing suspicious of Beetlejuice the past two weeks. Beetlejuice always disappeared everyday in the morning, talked with Lydia a bit before she had to do homework, and only came back to the house for dinner and bedtime and went back to the Netherworld. When he came back he always looked tired and weak which was very unlike him. The only time they talked it was just; 

“Hey,”

“Guide some interesting people,” 

“Not really, how was school,”

“Boring,” 

“That sucks, well see you tonight,”

“Bye,”

Guess being a guide to difficult people must be very difficult, Lydia thought for about a week feeling bad for him, but it happened so frequently she started questioning what he was up to. He was guiding people before he came back and he was very peppy. Whenever she tried to talk to the Maitlands about it they started acting differently, like they were hiding something from her that she shouldn’t know about.

After two weeks she decided enough was enough and decided to demand the Maitlands tell her what was going on. One of the rules of the house was to talk about what’s bothering them, it was time they started following it. 

When walking up the stairs, Lydia heard the Maitlands talking to each other behind the attic door so she decided to listen in. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep this secret Barb,” said Adam in a worried tone, maybe we should tell her.” “No, said Barbara, we have to keep this from Lydia because we promised Beetlejuice we would.” “What secret?” When they realized Lydia was right behind them their hearts literally dropped.

“Guys, what is going on”

“Look Lydia,” said Barbara, you know the camera Beetlejuice got you that you love.”

“Yeah, why?

“Well…”

After telling Lydia everything and before they could stop her, Lydia opened the door to the Netherworld almost immediately with her camera, determined to get answers from this so-called Cameron. 

When she entered the Netherworld, she found Argentina and demanded she tell her where Camreon’s camera shop was and she gave her directions. When she entered the store, she was literally a boiling pot about to explode. “WHERE IS BEETLEJUICE!” yelled Lydia with fiery eyes.

“Oh, you must be the breather Beetlejuice is so fond of, how are you liking that camera,” said Cameron nonchalantly. 

“No distractions, tell me where he is right now or…

“Or you’ll what?” said Cameron with an evil smirk.

That’s just it, Lydia didn’t know. She didn’t plan that far ahead. 

“I’ll tell the Netherworld authorities that you are hiring a slave to do all your dirty work. I bet you won’t be able to make a dime at the farmers market,” said Lydia jokingly.

“Well that would work except that Beetlejuice and I made a deal remember, said Cameron, he offered himself as a slave to repay the debt.”

“Then take my camera back, said Lydia, his freedom is worth a lot more to me than a silly old camera.”

“No, unfortunately you don’t get to return used cameras,” said Cameron sarcasicaly. 

Lydia got so upset she punched him hard, right in the teeth. 

“Ok, I’ll give you directions to the farm, '' said Cameron with his mouth bleeding. I respect a girl with an honest right punch.” 

Meanwhile, Beetlejuice was milking the cows which got a lot easier every single time he did it. The worst part of the days is when he started reaping wheat which started getting exhausting. He was in the middle of reaping another sheave of wheat when he saw Lydia coming into view and suddenly got scared.

When she finally stood next to him with her arms crossed Beetlejuice tried to break the awkward moment by saying something like Hi lyds but before he could say anything Lydia slapped him hard in the face. When her hand hit his face it stung physically and emotionally.

“That was for lying to me,” said Lydia then hugging him tightly, and this is for doing all of this for me.” When Beetlejuice realized Lydia wasn’t upset at him he hugged her back. “Oh this is so sweet, now get back to work,” said Cameron impatiently standing behind them. “Please Cameron, there has to be something I can do,” said Lydia begging. 

“If you have a hundred dollars in your pocket then he can go free,” said Cameron. “God, I have two more days of this,” sighed Beetlejuice wondering how this was his life. “Wait, I have exactly a hundred dollars in my bank account, said Lydia happily, if you let Beej go free I will give you the money tomorrow, deal?” Cameron thought about it for a minute, “Fine, Beej I guess it’s your lucky day you can go.” After a few jumping for joys from Beetlejuice they left the Netherworld back home hand in hand.

“How did a demon like me end up with the most awesome breather in the world,” said Beetlejuice teasingly. “I guess it was fate,” said Lydia, sharing a smile with Beetlejuice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some fluff for the next couple chapters


End file.
